inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 36
Kagome bei den Wölfen ist die 36. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kōga bekommt mit, dass Kagome die Fähigkeit besitzt, die Juwelensplitter aufzuspüren und entführt sie von daher. Er erklärt außerdem, dass der Anführer der dämonischen Vögel einen Splitter hat und Kouga will Kagomes Hilfe um ihn zu besiegen. Detaillierte Handlung Als der Leitwolf des Dämonenwolfrudels ankommt und die vielen, von Inu Yasha getöten Wölfe seines Rudels sieht, wird er sehr wütend. Kagome macht ihn auf die drei Juwelensplitter aufmerksam und bald darauf springen die beiden aufeinander los. Der Wolf ist enorm schnell, doch Kagome weiß, dass durch die Juwelensplitter in seinen Beinen die Geschwindigkeit kommt. Der Wolf ist noch verwundert, dass sie das erkennen kann, als Inu Yasha ihn auch schon wieder beschimpft. Der Dämon nennt sich Kōga und Sango erzählt den anderen, dass Kouga wohl ein Leitwolf ist und sehr brutal, wie andere Wölfe auch. Dann verteidigt sie sich zusammen mit Kirara gegen das Rudel, als Inu Yasha die Idee kommt, das Kaze no Kizu einzusetzen. Als er jedoch gerade schlagen will, verschwindet Kouga, da sein Instinkt ihm sagt, dass er gegen irgendetwas hier nicht ankommen wird und das Rudel rennt hinterher. Miroku ist besorgt, dass Kouga jede Gefahr erkennen wird und damit ein schwer zu tötender Gegner ist. Dann begraben sie erstmal wieder alle Bewohner des Dorfes und Miroku merkt, dass die Juwelensplitter oft zur Vernichtung von Dörfern genutzt wird. Miroku meint erneut, dass Inu Yasha das Juwel nicht zur Transformation in einen vollwertigen Dämon benutzen sollte, weil er dadurch eventuell ein böser Dämon wird. Shippō erzählt Kagome, dass die Wolfsdämonen sich immer das Land anderer nehmen, besonders gerne in den Bergen. Kouga scheint der neue Leitwolf zu sein und vielleicht haben ja auch die Juwelensplitter ihm zu dieser Position verholfen. Sango fragt sich nun, wo Kirara eigentlich ist, aber Kagome meint, das sie mit Inu Yasha unterwegs ist. Dieser steht mit der Dämonenkatze vor dem Dorf und testet das Auftreten der dämonischen Winde, was auch gut funktioniert. Dann gehen sie beide essen. Kouga erinnert sich nun an das Schwert, was schonmal ein gutes Wissen ist und er weiß auch, dass Kagome Juwelensplitter sehen kann, was ihm auch eine Hilfe sein könnte. Inu Yasha nimmt nun die Fährte der Wolfsdämonen auf, Miroku jedoch spürt eine dämonische Aura außer der der Wolfsdämonen. Dann kommt ein Haufen Wölfe vom berg herabgeschossen und sie springen mit Inu Yasha die Klippe runter, die anderen können sich noch so eben wehren. Dann jedoch kommt Kouga von unterhalb des Berges herauf, an Inu Yasha vorbei und landet schließlich bei Kagome, die er entführt. Da er die Juwelensplitter in den Beinen hat, kann er sehr weit springen und schneller laufen als alle anderen, doch einen großen Sprung schafft er nicht und Kagome schreit ihn voll, als sie dann an der Bergwand hängt. Inu Yasha hört sie bis unten, wo er sich noch gegen die Wölfe durchsetzen muss. Kouga und Kagome bleiben in weiter Entfernung von den anderen stehen, als ein Schatten über die hinwegstreicht, der zu einem blauen Dämonenvogel mit menschlich aussehender Person auf dem Rücken gehört, die jedoch fest verwachsen ist. Kouga fragt Kagome nach Juwelensplittern, doch da sie keine haben, rennt Kouga einfach davon. Später kommen sie an einem Wasserfall an und wird von seinem Gefährten Hakkaku begrüßt. Inu Yasha wurde wieder aus dem Fluss gezogen und Sango kommt zurück. Sie erstattet Bericht, dass sie Kouga fast eingeholt hatte, als sie aufgehalten wurde. Als sie dort ankommen, sehen sie einen der blauen Vögel auf dem Boden liegen und Sango meint, dass es unzählige waren. Da sehen sie einen von Shippous Pilzen auf dem Boden und eine Reihe weitere. Der junge Fuchs wurde mit Kagome entführt und hat eine Spur ausgelegt. Kagome ist nun im Lager der Wölfe, wo sie auf einen großen Platz geworfen wird. Die Wölfe wollen sie fressen, doch Kouga schreitet ein, dass er sie ja zur Juwelensplittersuche braucht. Dann erkennt Kouga Shippou und will ihn den Wölfen vorwerfen, aber Kagome weigert sich zu helfen, wenn dem Fuchs etwas passieren sollte. Dann kommt ein Trupp Wölfe mit 2 Verletzten in die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall und meint, dass nur diese beiden einen Angriff überlebt haben. Kouga erzählt, dass die Vögel, die sie vorhin schon gesehen haben, Königsvögel heißen und dass einer von denen einen Juwelensplitter hat. Kouga meint, dass Kagome erkennen soll, welcher Vogel den Splitter hat und Kagome willigt ein, den Wölfen zu helfen. Dann kommt noch ein Trupp Wölfe mit einem Haufen von Shippous Pilzen, sodass Inu Yasha ab einer bestimmten Stelle nicht mehr weiter kommt. Außerdem riecht er nun Königsvögel und muss erst diese Dämonen aus dem Weg räumen. Soundtracks #Fight to Death #Title Card Theme #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack (ab 1:07) #On a Trip of Destiny #Sign of Unrest #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:07) #Attack (ab 1:07) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:07) #Demon, Sesshomaru #Attack #Half Demon, Inu Yasha